Silent Tears
by MioKathx Malfoy Granger
Summary: Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa ante a tus ojos el segundo antes de que tu corazón deje de latir... Pero a mi no me paso de ese modo! Solo recordé lo esencial, a el, y lo que me trajo a este punto en el que me encuentro. FIC NOMINADO A DRAMIONE AWARDS 2013!
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic! Lo escribí en un momento de rabia y depresión, no se como se lo tomen. Me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios y sus sugerencias. Este es el primer capitulo. Depende de sus opiniones el que lo continué. De antemano muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Sin más me despido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Tu corazón late tan fuerte que es lo único que escuchas, tus oídos zumban, estas cansada, demasiado como para continuar… Sientes que te falta la respiración. Sabes bien, actuaste como una vil cobarde al huir del campo de batalla, no mereces llamarte Gryffindor. Pero es que el simple pensamiento de seguir allí te provocaba arcadas.

Después de todo nada importa, nunca importo, todo fue completamente en vano. Con ese pensamiento tomaste una determinación.

Todos tus amigos están muertos, ya no te importa absolutamente nada. Después de la muerte de tus padres solo te quedaban ellos. Eran tu cable a tierra, los que te mantenían alejada del precipicio de la locura. Entrenaste como nunca, torturaste y mataste despiadadamente ha aquellos que se hacían llamar magos oscuros y que bajo su estatus de "sangre pura" creían que podían hacer lo que les diera la gana. Escondiendo toda su porquería bajo mascaras, creyendo que ellos y su "Señor Oscuro" eran los únicos que tenían derecho ha pisar este mundo. Muchas vidas inocentes se escurrieron en sus manos, entre ellas, las de tus padres, que por culpa de aquel pensamiento de erradicar impuros y muggles los asesinaron de la manera más cruel.

Al cerrar los ojos todavía puedes escuchar los gritos y gemidos de dolor que emitían mientras los torturabas, tal y como ellos hicieron con todas las almas inocentes que cayeron en sus manos. El hedor de su sangre al correr de sus heridas todavía esta impregnado en tu nariz. Fuiste fraccionando tu alma hasta que se consumiera por completo. Pero ha pesar de tu venganza y de regocijarte con el dolor, el sufrimiento y las vidas que arrancaste a quienes se lo merecían, nunca cerraste esa herida.

Allí, alejada de todo el estruendo de la batalla, donde queda parte de la resistencia luchando, en el corazón de aquel bosque, te das cuenta de que la poca cordura que quedaba en ti, se fue, junto con la vida de todos aquellos a los que amaste alguna vez, que quedaron reducidos a nada. Solo un cuerpo frio e inerte, que con el tiempo solo será comida para los gusanos. No tienes ánimos de llorar, pues esa facultad la perdiste hace mucho, porque sabes, estas vacía, o eso quieres creer.

Te encuentras en ese bosque, oscuro, en medio de la noche, con la esperanza de que la muerte venga a tu encuentro.

Se te escapa una única lágrima, mientras vienen a tu mente miles de recuerdos, todos esos momentos en los que estuviste con ellos, tus dos mejores amigos, apoyándose incondicionalmente, en las buenas y las malas, luchando hombro con hombro, para liberar el mundo de la oscuridad de Voldemort, si, Voldemort! Ya no mas, "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", pues no tienes miedo de decir su nombre, ya no sientes miedo de ese nombre, el de aquel que te arrebato todo, el que destruyo todo lo que te importaba, por unos malditos ideales. Al fin y al cabo ya no tienes nada que perder.

Escuchas el graznar de un cuervo que va pasando, como preludio de tu muerte. De repente, sientes el crujir de las hojas secas al ser pisadas. Sabes que esta cerca lo inevitable. Muy cerca.

Luego de unos segundos, vez una sombra, con una túnica tan negra como la noche y una mascara plateada bajo la que esconde su rostro, acercarse a donde te encuentras. Con ese andar de suficiencia, elegante y aristocrático que se te hace tan familiar y a la vez tan lejano se detiene ante ti con la varita en alto.

Entre la oscuridad que reina alrededor, puedes vislumbrar dos orbes grises entres las rendijas de la mascara. Das unos pasos atrás, no por miedo, sino como un acto reflejo, hasta que tu espalda dio con el tronco de un árbol. Hiciste lo que quería, te acorralo como un cazador a su presa, después de todo no esta lejos de la realidad.

Con una floritura de la varita desvanece la mascara para dejar al descubierto un cabello rubio, casi blanco que caía desordenado en su frente y un rostro pálido, afilado que ya perdió la redondez de la niñez, de facciones fuertes pero hermosas, el rostro de un hombre, pues dejaron de ser niños hace mucho.

Al ver sus ojos, te das cuenta de la cruel realidad, te sigue odiando. A pesar de tanto tiempo te sigue odiando, mejor así. De esa manera podrá hacer lo que tiene que hacer sin tener remordimientos. Además que prefieres que lo haga el. Nada más épico que del único que te enamoraste, el que amaste con locura te quite la vida, así como te quito el corazón ya hace tanto.

Y, aunque sabes, no tienes nada que perder, sientes un nudo en tu garganta al recordar todo lo que paso, lo que vivieron, al pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue…

Lo sigues amando, de eso no hay duda al respecto. Su sola presencia te otorga paz, una paz que no experimentabas ya hace tanto…

Te preguntaste tantas veces que hacia, si se encontraba bien, si estaba herido o tal vez muerto. Y eso te angustiaba de sobremanera. Te enloquecía al punto que te sorprendías buscándolo en las batallas, pero no lo encontrabas por más que buscabas.

En su mirada puedes ver todo el dolor y la decepción que tu misma te encargaste de instaurar en su ser, oculto tras esa mirada de odio e indiferencia que te muestra. Tú creaste el monstruo que es ahora.

Lo destruiste de la peor manera que había, te llevaste la inocencia y la poca humanidad que las circunstancias no le habían podido arrebatar. Porque a pesar de el denotaba ser alguien arrogante, frio y cruel, con complejo de superioridad y que siempre insultaba a tus amigos y a ti te trataba como una basura desde el principio, siempre fue un chico solitario, carente de afecto, y sobretodo con creencia infundadas sobre la pureza de la sangre. Le diste a probar del fruto del conocimiento, le mostraste que era ser querido, amado, parte de algo para luego arrebatárselo sin ninguna explicación, dejándolo en el limbo de la confusión y la tristeza.

No, el no es el monstruo, tu lo eres, el solo es tu victima, le arrancaste todo, dejándole un vacío, que solo podía llenar con muerte.

Lo irónico de todo es que después de todo lo que le hiciste, pretendes que el te libere de culpa, lavando tus pecados con tu muerte. No lo mereces.

El es más que eso. Si tan solo pudieras descifrar que hacer para liberarlo, para que empiece de cero, para que por lo menos alguno de los dos sea feliz…

-Entonces, ¿este es el fin?- dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

El sonrió con ironía mientras su mirada me prodigaba el mas puro desprecio, hecho que me dolió en lo mas profundo.

-Bien sabes esto iba a terminar pasando- soltó de manera seca.

Baje la mirada al suelo pues, aunque me doliera, ya sabía lo que ocurriría cuando nos viéramos de nuevo.

-¡Eres una maldita! - dijo, mientras en tres zancadas recorría la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y tomaba mi mentón con brusquedad, para que lo mirara a los ojos, ojos que destilaban el mas puro odio. -¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Maldita sea, ya basta! ¡No llores! ¡No tienes derecho!- dijo con desesperación.

Solo atine a levantar mi mano derecha para limpiarme las lágrimas traicioneras que se habían escapado. El tenía razón, no tenia derecho, todo fue mi culpa. Soy una descarada.

Mi cerebro, tan engañoso como siempre me trajo recuerdos, esos que había enterrado en lo mas profundo de mi ser, que en ocasiones, en las cuales me sentía masoquista, pugnaban por salir y que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad lograba que se quedaran allí. Pero hoy todo mi ser estaba roto, destruido y débil, con la guardia baja.

Miles de recuerdos bombardeaban mi mente amenazando con acabar con mi estabilidad mental, y entonces, en ese momento recordé como comenzó todo…


	2. Nightmares

**Hola, se que publique el primer capitulo de este fic hace ya dos años, mi intención siempre fue el seguir la historia. Pero como todo en la vida, algo imprevisto me surgió, enferme y tuve muchos problemas, aun hoy día estoy saliendo de ellos pero no me entraba en la cabeza dejar este fic así. Así que después de todo este tiempo les traigo el segundo capitulo para el que quiera disfrutarlo. Mis agradecimientos para las chicas que me dejaron reviews en el primer capitulo:**

**FlorDeFuego, Lui Nott, Astorya y Rosedrama; Chicas muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes y a todas las que me leyeron en las sombras. Se me olvido mencionar que según vi, este fic estuvo nominado a los Dramione Awards 2013 en la categoría "Angst", muchísimas gracias a quienes me nominaron. Un beso y esperen actualización pronto, pues prometo ser regular. Dejen comentarios ;)**

* * *

><p>Silent Tears, Cap 1:<p>

Pesadillas

Oscuridad, es todo lo que hay a la vista. Se escuchan gritos desesperados y explosiones pero no se puede ver nada, solo rayos verdes y rojos provenientes de las varitas. Corro tratando de darle alcance a la silueta de una persona pero justo cuando estoy cerca, tropiezo y me doy de bruces con un montón de escombros, no siento dolor pero siento algo tibio correr por mi frente, sangre. Escucho una risa macabra, luego veo un fogonazo de luz verde y siento un profundo dolor en el pecho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El pulso acelerado y la frente sudorosa- Solo fue un sueño.- Dijo la chica llevándose una mano al pecho- ¡El mismo sueño!- dijo en un susurro.

Al incorporarse un poco en la cama pudo vislumbrar los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la delgada cortina color crema que cubría la ventana de su habitación. Estaba amaneciendo.

Ya aceptando el hecho de que no podría volver a dormir, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha para despejarse. Después de todo hoy volvería al colegio a cursar su último año.

Es increíble el pensar en todo lo que a pasado a lo largo de esos seis años. Justo después de recibir su primera carta para asistir a Hogwarts, el enterarse que era una bruja y adentrase en el mundo de la magia, saberse parte de algo, el haber encontrado unos amigos maravillosos y vivir tanto con ellos. De eso hace mucho.

Hoy seria el inicio de su nueva vida. No quería pensar en la guerra que se avecinaba, quería ser egoísta por primera vez y pensar en disfrutar de su vida en el colegio con sus amigos, por lo menos hasta que comenzara lo peor.

Se quito el pijama y la arrojo a un cesto de ropa sucia que había en el baño, entro a la ducha, abrió la llave y dejo que el agua caliente callera por su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos tensos y refrescando sus pensamientos.

No veía a los chicos desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, la habían invitado a quedarse en la madriguera después de la boda pero ella declino su invitación alegando que sus padres querían pasar ese verano con ella.

Sus padres...

Tenía miedo por ellos. Ella volvería al colegio pero sus padres se quedarían sin su protección. La orden le había asegurado que estarían bien, que ellos los cuidarían. Pero dados los últimos acontecimientos ella estaba preocupada por su seguridad, por que si Hogwarts, que se suponía era el lugar mas seguro y fue atacado por mortifago no quería pensar que seria de su casa. Tenía temor. A finales del curso pasado cuando irrumpieron en el colegio de magos casi pierden a Dumbledore. Pensar que hubiese pasado si ese día hubiese muerto. No, no quería saber.

Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se quito el jabón que se había puesto de manera distraída y se dispuso a cerrar la llave y salir de la ducha, tomando una toalla y rodeando su cuerpo con ella salió del baño. Camino hasta su armario y al abrirlo noto que estaba vacío, su confusión duro solo unos segundos puesto que recordó que todas sus cosas estaban en su baúl desde la noche anterior y que solo había dejado fuera lo que se pondría ese día, se acerco a un pequeño sillón rosa pálido que estaba cerca de su ventana a tomar sus cosas.

Se vistió con parsimonia y trato de peinarse pero viendo que era una batalla perdida se recogió el cabello en una cola alta. Se había puesto unos botines negros sin tacón con una hebilla grande, un jean negro ceñido al cuerpo y un sweater ligero de color gris y cuello en v. Dándose una ultima mirada en el espejo bajo a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días cielo!- dijo su padre al verla entra en la cocina dejando de lado el periódico que hasta hace un momento leía.

-¡Buenos días papa!- dijo la castaña regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su padre.- ¿Y mama?- pregunto.

-Tu madre subió un momento a buscar algo- dio el hombre.- ¿Preparada? Es tu ultimo año, ¡Me imagino que estas emocionada!

-Si, muy emocionada por volver a ver a los chicos y por regresar al castillo, aunque me preocupan los EXTASIS, tendré que estudiar un poco más, pero apartando eso estoy feliz.- soltó mostrándole una sonrisa radiante a su padre y evitando mencionar su preocupación por ellos y por lo que estaba cerca.

-Hermione, querida pensé que aun dormías- dijo una mujer de tez de porcelana y cabello castaño claro, al entrar a la cocina.- Pensaba dejarte dormir un poco mas y despertarte con el tiempo justo para que te prepararas para salir a King Cross.

-Supongo que mi cerebro ya esta al tanto de que comienzo las clases y que tengo que despertarme temprano por los próximos meses.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, junto a su padre y se servía jugo de naranja en un vaso y un poco de fruta picada en su plato.

El desayuno transcurrió en una charla con sus padres sobre que haría ese año y repasando si tenia listo todo lo concerniente a su equipaje.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de salir de la casa y dirigirse a King Cross a tomar el tren.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Chicos, bajen! ¡El desayuno esta listo, si no bajan pronto se hará tarde y tendrán que irse con el estomago vacío!- Grito una señora regordeta de rostro afable desde el comienzo de la escalera.- ¡Vamos, dense prisa! Ya deben de estar por llegar los autos del ministerio.- ¡Ginny, baja!

-¡Ya voy mama! Es que Ronal todavía no sale del baño y tengo que ducharme.-Grito en respuesta una joven pelirroja desde la puerta del baño.

-¡Vamos Ron, sal de allí! Necesito ducharme.-Decía Ginny mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras habría la puerta y salía esquivando un manotón de su hermana antes de que esta entrara al baño.- ¡Todo tuyo!- dijo con burla.

-¡Idiota!- bufo la pequeña de los Weasley mientras daba un fuerte portazo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry querido el desayuno esta servido.- dijo la señora Weasley poniendo una bandeja de panecillos recién horneados en la mesa.

-¡Gracias señora Weasley!- dijo el ojiverde mientras tomaba asiento a la derecha de su pelirrojo amigo que por lo que veía tenia un buen rato desayunando ya que tenia la boca repleta de comida.

-Hastap que apareshes compradre, empece sin ti. - dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

-Eso puedo notarlo.- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ronal Weasley! ¿Que te he dicho sobre hablar con la boca llena? ¿Acaso no te he enseñado modales?- dijo exasperada la señora Weasley dándole un manotón a su hijo en la nuca, provocando así las carcajadas tanto de Harry como de el señor Weasley que estaba desayunando en ese momento.

-¡Lo siientop!-dijo de nuevo con la boca llena, mientras su madre ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- dijo una chica con el cabello de un rosa chillón, mientras entraba a la cocina de la madriguera.

-Bueno días Tonks cariño, ¿Quieres tomar el desayuno?- dijo la señora Weasley mientras ponía un plato para ella.

-Si no es molestia.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento.

-Hola Tonks. ¿Que tal el ministerio, alguna novedad sobre lo sucedido?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

El rostro de la chica se torno serio y dijo- Como ya lo hemos hablado, no hemos recabado nueva información, el ataque al castillo solo era una distracción mientras Draco Malfoy mataba a Dumbledore, cosa que no sucedió gracias a Merlín, cuando vieron que llegaban los refuerzos del ministerio huyeron, solo pudimos atrapar un solo mortifago, Gibbon, lo habían dado por muerto. Pero al llevarlo a Azkaban no le dieron tiempo de siquiera entrar a una celda a que esperase el interrogatorio cuando los dementores ya estaban sobre el dándole el beso.

Un escalofrió recorrió a los presentes, puesto que aun siendo conocedores de estos hechos no podían mas que horrorizarse por la acción tomada por los guardianes de la cárcel.

Todos desayunaban en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando Ginny bajo y tomo asiento junto a Harry.

-Hola Tonks, buenos días a todos.- dijo la pelirroja en tono jovial mientras tomaba un panecillo.

-Hola Gin.- dijo la aludida mientras le sonreía-¿Se te pegaron las cobijas?- pregunto.

-No, lo que paso fue... –pero fue interrumpida por una voz desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Buenos días, discúlpenme que lo diga pero ya es hora de irnos, Ojoloco esta afuera esperando y dice que no entrara porque se tardaran mas y necesitamos salir ahora dado que la seguridad de Harry es primordial, y ya todo esta calculado. Tenemos que seguir el plan trasado.- dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt que estaba asomado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Vamos chicos Kingsley tiene razón, tenemos que irnos ya sino queremos fastidiar a Alastor- dijo el señor Weasley levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Pero si aun no termino!- dijo Ginny con un deje de molestia, mientras miraba su desayuno casi intacto.-Eso debiste de haber pensado antes de tardar tanto. ¡Sabias que teníamos que salir más temprano el día de hoy!- Le reprendió su madre.

-¡Pero si no fue mi culpa! ¡Ron no salía del baño, tomo mi turno justo cuando iba a entrar!- dijo la chica dándole una mirada asesina a su hermano.-Por eso quede ultima.

-No es mi culpa que no te levantaras temprano.- dijo el aludido.-Y era mi turno.

-Por supuesto que….

-¡Ya basta chicos! ¡Tenemos que irnos! Vamos, tomen sus cosas y súbanlas al auto que el ministerio mando para Harry- interrumpió la señora Weasley poniéndole fin a la discusión de sus hijos.

Vamos, vamos, apresúrense…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Hijo no quiero volver a repetirlo! Vas a volver al colegio.- dijo una hermosa mujer de facciones exquisitas , piel pálida con un cabello largo de un rubio platinado casi blanco y ojos azules tan sabios y a la vez tan fríos que solo se doblegarían ante la visión de su querido hijo, por que si, Narcisa Malfoy podría ser déspota y arrogante, cruel cuando se lo proponía, pero no se podría jamás cuestionar el amor tan grande que sentía por su primogénito, si por ella fuese entregaría su propia vida para mantenerlo a salvo, en este caso su orgullo. El amor de una madre no mide consecuencias.

-¡Madre ya te lo dije, no voy a volver! No pienso dejarte sola.- dijo un joven tan rubio como su madre de hermosos ojos grises. Se encontraban hablando en la habitación de este, a la que se vio obligada Narcisa a entrar para "persuadir" a su hijo de volver a Hogwarts.

-Draco, querido tienes que volver, allí estarás seguro del señor tenebroso y los mortifagos. Ya perdí a tu padre, no te quiero perder a ti también, eres todo lo que me queda. ¡Por favor!- dijo la señora Malfoy en un susurro con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que retenía.-Tienes que hacerlo, ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces, lo sabes Draco. ¿Porque te empeñas en mortificarme? ¡Dumbledore te protegerá allí, tomamos nuestra decisión, y ya pagamos el precio! -Tu padre… El…- dijo si terminar la frase.

-Madre, sabes por que…

-El señor tenebroso no sabe de nuestra traición. De que le advertiste a Albus del ataque, el aun cree que no pudiste acercarte por el accidente que hubo en el castillo, en buena hora reboto ese hechizo. Todavía te considera un espía allí dentro.-dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero madre…

-No Draco Malfoy, escapar no es una opción. Nos encontrara, nos torturara y te matara. ¡No podría soportarlo, no de nuevo!-dijo Narcisa ya molesta por sostener la misma discusión con su hijo.- Esta decidido.

Bien, lo que tu digas madre.-solo arrastrando las palabras.

-Entonces vamos querido, te espero abajo.-dijo marchándose de la habitación.

Draco observo su habitación una última vez antes de bajar a encontrarse con su madre para irse a tomar el tren, Merlín sabia lo poco que se le antojaba volver allí. Las miradas de odio, los insultos. A pesar de que aunque a ultimo momento se cambiara de bando y Dumbledore le prometiera que el y su madre iban a estar a salvo eso no le quitaba el odio que sentía por la mayoría de los habitantes de ese castillo, todos perfectos, con una moral intachable sin ningún estigma de ser un mortifago hijo de otro, uno que casi mata al mago mas poderoso de desde Merlín. ¿Y si era tan poderoso como todos decían, porque aun no había acabado con el maldito mestizo que destrozo a su familia y lo marco como si fuese ganado? Claro, ese era el trabajo de "El elegido", San Potter. ¿Como un bebe sin talento mágico extraordinario pudo vencerlo una vez? Nadie lo sabe, y el no iba a ser el que se lo cuestionara, lo único que le importaba era que tanto su madre como el estuviesen a salvo, si por el fuese la tomaba y se largaba al lugar mas recóndito del mundo, pero no, su madre confiaba en Dumbledore y por ende en San Potter. Mas le valiera a Potter acabar con ese maldito mestizo o sino el mismo iba acabar con el trabajo que empezó Riddle hace ya 16 años en Godric´s Hollow.

Empieza mi pesadilla… - dijo en un frio susurro, mientras salía de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	3. Return

**Hola, aquí vengo con un capitulo nuevo, no es muy largo pero ahí vamos. Dejen sus comentarios. Agradecimientos especiales para Fanny Taka y BereLestrange, muchísimas gracias por leer chicas y para las que lo hacen en las sombras anímense a dejar algún comentario, acepto sugerencias. ;)**

* * *

><p>Silent Tears cap 2<p>

Retorno

Empujo su carrito directamente por la solida barrera, encontrándose un segundo más tarde en la siempre atestada plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, escudriño con la mirada por un momento y al localizar lo que buscaba esbozo una sonrisa. La familia Weasley y Harry ya se encontraban allí, estaban cerca del tren, pudo notar que los acompañaban Tonks, Kingsley y Ojoloco cómicamente vestidos de muggles. Apuro el paso para acercarse a ellos y cuando faltaban escasos dos metros corrió y se abalanzo sobre Harry y Ron que estaban uno al lado del otro.

El efusivo abrazo de la chica los tomo por sorpresa haciéndolos trastabillar ya que no la habían visto acercarse. – Los extrañe muchísimo chicos- dijo la castaña con emoción. – No tienen idea de cuanto. – agrego.

- Es tu culpa Mione, te invitamos a quedarte con nosotros en la madriguera.- dijo Ron en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

- Eso ya no importa, ya estamos juntos de nuevo. - dijo Harry también abrazándola.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muy cerca de ellos pasaba cierto rubio, acaba de entrar en la plataforma con su madre y lo primero que vio fue esa grotesca muestra de cariño pública. "El trio dorado" el solo verlos le provocaban arcadas. – ¡Asqueroso! - mascullo por lo bajo.

Su madre, que estaba bastante cerca para escucharlo llamo su atención. – Draco, ahora mas que nunca tienes que tener un bajo perfil, no puedes ir por allí batiéndote a duelo con el primero que se te atraviese, mucho menos con Potter. Recuerda que ahora estas bajo la protección de la Orden y te aseguro que muchos, sino la mayoría de los que están enterados de nuestra actual posición no están de acuerdo y solo te aceptan por que así lo dispuso Dumbledore.- dijo mostrándole una mirada dura. – Nadie confía en nosotros aun, piensan que todo esto es una trampa. No les des motivos para que desconfíen mas de lo que ya lo hacen.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a su madre, para luego poner una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. -Si, lo se madre. El orgullo de la familia ya no vale nada. Eso ya me quedo claro. - Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Narcisa se limito a emitir un suspiro de exasperación y entorno los ojos. – No quiero caer en la misma discusión Draco. – Cambio su semblante a uno mas suave y le dijo – Sabes por que hacemos todo esto, no lo olvides. Todo esto tiene que acabar pronto, estaremos bien, nos iremos y vamos a empezar de cero. Todo este estigma que llevamos a cuesta se disipara, ya lo veras querido.- Se acerco un poco mas a su hijo y levanto el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. – Te quiero Draco, nos veremos en navidad. – Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que esperar a la hija de tu tía Andrómeda, ella es auror y parte de la orden, Dumbledore le dio ordenes de llevarme a algún sitio para mantenerme alejada de los mortifagos, aun no se donde pero tratare de comunicarme lo mas rápido posible, si te preguntan tienes que decir que estoy en Francia, recuperándome de lo sucedido con de tu padre. -¿De acuerdo? Te voy a extrañar- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, no le importaba que los vieran, ya no. Sufrió mucho por tener que comportarse a la altura de lo que tenia que ser una Malfoy, escondiendo sus emociones e inculcándole a su hijo preceptos que mas que llevarlo a la grandeza lo pusieron en peligro. La sangre solo era sangre, eso lo aprendió por las malas, no quería que su hijo sufriera más por ese pensamiento. Tenía la esperanza de que pronto el lo entendiera.

Draco se sorprendió por el gesto cálido de su madre, no es que nunca lo haya abrazado, pero eran contados los momentos en los que le había mostrado su cariño de una forma tan física. Después de un momento de duda le devolvió el abrazo, al principio un poco inseguro para luego apretarla fuerte, sintió una seguridad que no sentía desde hacia mucho, cuando solo era un pequeño niño. – ¡Madre te prometo que hare todo lo posible por comportarme, pero ten en cuenta que solo lo hago por ti! Si por mi fuese…-

-Entiendo hijo, no tienes que decir más.- lo interrumpió mientras lo soltaba y le sonreía.- Nos vemos en navidad. Adiós, y ten mucho cuidado. – dijo mientras se alejaba.

Draco se quedo observándola hasta que esta desapareciera a través de la barrera, solo ella valía la pena para que dejara su orgullo de lado y se entregara a Dumbledore, todo lo hizo por ella.

Desde el principio, cuando hablo con el viejo y le advirtió sobre su misión de matarlo por ordenes de el maldito mestizo, el ingresar a las líneas de la Orden, todo eso por su madre. Su padre, el se horrorizo cuando se entero, pero nunca lo delato y aguanto de manera estoica todas las torturas que eran para el por no haber podido cumplir su misión, tantos crucios lo desquiciaron y el único acto de bondad de parte de Voldemort fue mandarle la imperdonable para acabar con su sufrimiento. Por supuesto que no de su mano claro, el muy desgraciado lo obligo a blandir su varita para acabar con la vida de su propio padre, su único consuelo era pensar que lo hizo para acabar con esa miserable forma de vida a la que fue relegado.

Después de estar retraído en sus pensamientos por todo el rato y darse cuenta que estuvo mirando el mismo punto desde que su madre se hubiese ido decidió que ya era hora de buscar un compartimiento para estar solo, no quería que los demás lo vieran mas de lo necesario, lanzo una ultima mirada hacia San Potter y compañía y subió al tren.

Seria un año muy largo, de eso estaba seguro.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hermione ya nos tenemos que ir, promete que nos escribirás cada semana.- dijo la señora Granger mientras abrazaba a su hija.- Disfruta de tu ultimo año preciosa. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, a los dos- dijo mientras se soltaba suavemente del agarre de su madre y se acercaba a su padre y lo abrazaba.

-Es en serio lo que dice tu madre, tienes que escribirnos cada semana. Te extrañamos mucho cuando estas en el colegio y siempre es bueno recibir tus cartas.- dijo el hombre en su oído.- Aunque no pertenezcamos a tu mundo sabemos que los cosas no andan muy bien y nos preocupa, pero confiamos en ti, en que estarás bien y que cuando nos necesites nos lo dirás, se que no nos quieres preocupar, pero entiende que siempre contaras con nosotros. Te amo pequeña, ahora si es hora de irnos. Anda, ve con tus amigos que te están esperando.- dijo el hombre viendo por sobre el hombro de su hija a Harry y Ron despidiéndose de los Weasley.

La castaña asintió y les regalo una ultima sonrisa antes de voltearse he irse a reunir con los chicos que la esperaban.

-Estará bien, es una chica lista.- dijo el hombre dándole una ultima mirada a Hermione.

-Lo se, pero como cualquier madre me preocupo.- y tomando la mano de su esposo de dirigieron a la salida.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Tonks puedo hablarte un segundo?- dijo Hermione con apremio mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-Claro. Ven, sentémonos en aquel banquillo.- y dicho esto se encamino con la castaña a sus espaldas.

Mientras Hermione caminaba unos pocos pasos por detrás de la auror, se preguntaba de donde Tonks había sacado ese "disfraz" muggle, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra deslavada y un poco rasgada en un extremo con unas runas dibujadas y la palabra "Led Zeppelin" sobre ellas. Bueno, al menos andaba mucho más presentable que Ojoloco y Kingsley a los cuales no podía darles a sus atuendos otra descripción que psicodélicos. Quien sabe de donde habían sacado semejantes pintas. Al menos eso le causaba gracia y le quitaba un poco de rigor a la misión que tenían de proteger a Harry mientras tomaba el expreso.

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento, Nymphadora miro a Hermione y la insto a hablar. –Bien… Veras, quería pedirte un favor. – Se mordió el labio con timidez. -Ya se lo que me dijo el profesor Dumbledore sobre la protección de mis padres, pero quería que también me mantuvieran informada de cualquier cosa, algún indicio de que estén acechando la zona, sospechas de que algo no ande bien con ellos. Ya sabes como es el profesor, no querría informarme si algo así aconteciera, estoy mas que segura de ello y quería tener la seguridad de que al menos tu me podrías decir.

Tonks la miro con compresión.- Te entiendo, por el momento yo no estoy asignada a su protección, tengo una misión menos grata. Hermione la miro interrogante. – Nada relevante créeme. Lo que quiero decir es que no estoy asignada a resguardarlos por el momento, ese es trabajo de Remus y Dedalus Diggle, pero ten por seguro que tratare de estar al tanto de cualquier información para dártela.- Dijo con voz segura.

-De acuerdo.- dijo la castaña.

-Bien, vamos para que te despidas de los demás que son casi las once en punto y el tren esta por partir.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione se reunió con Harry, Ron y Ginny que estaban subiendo sus respectivos baúles con ayuda del señor Weasley y Kingsley al expreso que ya estaba dando sus últimos llamados antes de partir, ya casi todos habían abordado el tren. Al subir encontraron rápidamente un compartimiento vacío, entraron y se asomaron por la ventana de este.

–Chicos nos veremos en navidad- dijo el señor Weasley por la ventana mientras una llorosa Molly les decía que se cuidaran mucho y que no se preocuparan por nada que no fuesen sus estudios.- Mis niños asegúrense de no meterse en problemas- dijo la señora Weasley. El tren ya estaba en movimiento y cada segundo iba ganando más velocidad. Kingsley y Tonks se despedían con el brazo extendido y una sonrisa mientras que Alastor solo les daba un asentimiento de cabeza para luego girarse y empezar a caminar fuera de la vista. Los señores Weasley los despedían con la mano, los chicos dentro les devolvieron el gesto hasta que el tren dio un giro y todos los que estaban en la plataforma se perdieron de vista.

Harry y los demás se apartaron de la ventana.

-Voy a buscar a Luna, vengo en un rato.- dijo Ginny mientras salía del compartimiento.

-Ron, rápido ponte la túnica. Tenemos que ir al compartimiento de prefectos. ¡Se nos hizo muy tarde! ¿Como deje que esto pasara?- despotricaba la castaña.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Hermione no iba a cambiar, y eso que pensaba que como este era su último año en Hogwarts iba a estar un poco más _relajada_. Era obvio que se había equivocado.

-Hermione cálmate. Todavía no llegamos al colegio y ya estas… ¿Cómo decirlo? _¿Agitada?_ Si, eso. ¡Agitada! Tomate un respiro, este es nuestro ultimo año.- dijo el chico mientras se colocaba la túnica.

Hermione lo ignoro. Ronal siempre se tomaba las cosas a la ligera. –Nos vemos más tarde Harry, estamos llegando retrasados con los demás prefectos y todavía tenemos que patrullar los pasillos.- dijo la chica con cara de disculpa. – Discúlpanos amigo, que mas quisiera que quedarme aquí.- agrego el pelirrojo.

-No se preocupen, estaré bien.- dijo Harry, tal vez lea un poco. –Les guardare algo por si no les da chance de comprar nada en el carrito.

-Gracias Harry.- dijo la castaña mientras abría la puerta y halaba a Ron de la manga de su túnica. El pelirrojo hizo un mohín de exasperación mientras seguía a la chica.- Nos vemos compadre.-

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido, es cierto que cuando los nombraron prefectos en 5to se sintió un poco celoso y dejado de lado, no entendía como pudo tener semejantes sentimientos infantiles y egoístas. Pero eso quedaba en el pasado, de todas maneras patrullar por los pasillos no hubiese sido lo suyo. -Suspiro- Estaba tan aburrido que ya estaba divagando. En eso la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella entraron Ginny seguida de Luna y Neville.

-¿Qué tal Harry?- dijo el muchacho de cara redonda con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Harry.- dijo luna con un ejemplar del quisquilloso contra el pecho mientras tomaba asiento frente al chico.

-¡Neville! ¡Luna! que bueno verles. ¿Que tal sus vacaciones?- respondió Harry.

-Las mías bastante aburridas- dijo Neville

-Yo tenía previsto viajar con mi padre porque había recibido información de que hubo un avistamiento de un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado en un bosque de Finlandia, pero no pudimos. Han surgido muchas desapariciones y el considero aplazarlo para mayor seguridad.- dijo luna extrañamente seria.

Todos guardaron silencio ante esto. Era cierto que en el mundo mágico últimamente estaban pasando cosas bastante extrañas, desapariciones de personas, robos y asesinatos extraños, además de que muchos estaban cerrando sus negocios y se estaban yendo de Inglaterra o escondiéndose. Estaba mas que claro que muchas de estas cosas eran causadas por los mortifagos. El ministerio de magia había aceptado que Voldemort volvió, pero no le atribuían estos extraños sucesos a sus seguidores, pues desde el intento de homicidio de Dumbledore habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La gente se sumió en una extraña calma antes de que empezaran las desapariciones, esto llevo a que muchos entraran en pánico y no haciendo caso a ministerio ni al profeta empezaron a irse antes de que fuese tarde.

-Mamá nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos por el momento, ellos nos dirán si pasa algo importante. Saben que no nos pueden mantener al margen de todo lo que esta pasando.- dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo no preocuparnos Ginny? Mira todo lo que esta pasando… Se que es el, esta planeando algo y me temo que para cuando sepa que es, sea demasiado tarde.- replico Harry molesto.

La pelirroja lo miraba con incredulidad-¿Crees que no lo se? Solo quiero mantener la cabeza fría, no podemos…- pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Ya basta chicos! No podemos pelear entre nosotros. Todos sabemos la situación del mundo mágico, todos tenemos miedo, pero es cierto, tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría.- dijo Neville mirándolos de forma intensa.

La tensión entre los presentes era tanta que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, todos se encontraban en un silencio incomodo, temerosos de que si empezaban hablar terminarían discutiendo de nuevo.

-Oh, miren el carrito. ¿Alguien quiere algo?- dijo de pronto luna rompiendo el silencio mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta del compartimiento.

-Lo siento Ginny, no se que me pasa últimamente.- dijo de pronto Harry avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, se como te sientes.- Respondió la pelirroja-Te perdono si me compras una rana de chocolate.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Claro...-esbozando una sonrisa el moreno se acerco al carrito de dulces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El viaje en el expreso paso rápido, para cuando se habían dando cuenta ya habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade, muchos salían a empujones del tren arrastrando sus pertenencias para tomar los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo.

-Lo alumnos de primero por aquí.- Se escuchaba a lo lejos.- Harry estuvo tentado en ir a saludar a Hagrid pero se lo pensó mejor y prometió ir al siguiente día a visitarlo en su cabaña.

-Vamos Harry, tomemos un carruaje antes de que nos toque ir a pie, de seguro Hermione y Ron ya están camino al castillo.- dijo Neville de pronto sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y arrastrando a Harry a uno que estaba cerca. – ¡Hey chicas! Por acá… Encontramos uno vacío.- agrego haciéndole señas a Luna y Ginny mientras terminaba de tomar asiento.

-Que bien, creí que no tendríamos chance de conseguir uno vacío.- dijo Ginny subiendo al carruaje mientras ayudaba a su rubia amiga.

-Ahora no solo los vemos Harry, Neville y yo… ¿Cierto? Tu también los puedes ver…- dijo luna con la mirada fija en los thestral.- la pelirroja desvió su mirada y vio los esqueléticos caballos alados.

-Si.- respondió Ginny.- Lo peor de todo es que creo que pronto nosotros no seremos los únicos….

Y con esto el carruaje se hecho andar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

* * *

><p>Esperen actualización muy pronto, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos.<p>

Un beso, nos leemos.

Miokathx.


End file.
